


No wonder

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, HinaKumi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Day 6: scars.Hinata sports a lot of scars; Takumi wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is as far as I can go for this prompt, even though I really like it.

After a training session in which Oboro totally destroyed Hinata, and would have destroyed Takumi as well if she didn't hold back, both men were changing back into more casual clothes to fetch some food. They often trained together, since they relied on each other the most on the battlefield, and despite the number of times they changed in the same room, Takumi just noticed the oblique slash on Hinata's back. It went from his right shoulder to the middle of his back, pink and somewhat faded with the passing of time, but still clearly noticeable.

“When did you get that?”

The question was out of his mouth before he could even think it, and when Hinata turned round Takumi internally scowled at his usual impulsiveness. His retainer though just raised an eyebrow, stopping mid-movement in putting on loose pants.

“When did I get what?” he asked.

“The scar on your back,” Takumi supplied. The topic was tackled, no need to backtrack now.

“Oh, that. I don't really remember, maybe during one of my first battles? I got careless and one of those beasts attacked me.”

Takumi didn't know Hinata when he was still a samurai in training, so he supposed it happened during a skirmish when Nohr began being more aggressive in their attacks. That was a few years ago; Hinata had been bearing such a heavy scar since early on, and it was simply further proof he didn't become a royal retainer by chance. That remained quite impressive and maybe sad, as the war against Nohr involved everyone and affixed its mark in various ways, all despicable and condemnable.

“And that's not the only scar I have! Sometimes I discover scars I didn't even know they existed, like wow, I'm a real warrior with some awesome scars.”

Hinata put on his pants, then showed his left arm where another scar went from biceps to his elbow, thinner than the one on his back. Takumi remembered seeing a smaller one on the forearm, and there was even a cut overlapping it. He really should quit paying so much attention to Hinata's body.

“I'm rather worried about the fact you managed to get so many scars in such a short time...,” he sighed. “You should take better care of yourself. Charging into battle isn't always the best idea.”

Hinata did have the tendency to rush forward, engaging battle upon seeing his enemies, a very irritated Oboro following him and Takumi deeply sighing.

“Don't worry, Milord, that's my job to clear the way!” Hinata boasted. “I get to kill the first guy who tries to attack us. And none of them is going to touch you!”

“I appreciate the feeling, but please stop being reckless,” Takumi groaned. “It's hardly worth it if you're going to end up like a painting of scars.”

“Oh, so that's what you're worried about? I don't really mind them.”

Hinata looked from one arm to the other, his eyes landed on his torso, and he patted his cheeks. Takumi was so used to seeing that cross on his retainer's cheek that he forgot it was an actual scar; he couldn't imagine him without that mark on his face. Many times he thought about tracing it with his fingers, feeling the soft yet uneven skin, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Going down that path wouldn't yield in good results.

Suddenly Hinata was at his side, shoving an armful of scars under his nose, grin on the lips and sparks in the eyes.

“Look Lord Takumi, that scar has a funny form,” he laughed. “It looks like a lightning! I guess I got it when I fought a diviner? I'm pretty sure that's it and it's so cool.”

“Yes, yes, that's pretty cool,” Takumi replied. “Can you please step back? You're kind of invading my personal space.”

“Sorry!”

The samurai did as he was told, but before Takumi could even grab his obi, Hinata jabbed a finger in his liege's chin. And Takumi groaned even more, way too aware of the casual touch his retainer had always displayed, but meant something entirely different in his eyes.

“I never noticed you had a small cut there!” Hinata exclaimed. “Right on the chin! That's too thin and too small to be an injury gotten in battle though...”

“That's because it's not,” Takumi retorted.

The prince wasn't going to tell the very embarrassing story of five-year-old Takumi falling and getting hurt on a really sharp pebble on the road. To this day he still wondered how a cut this shallow could have left a scar, it didn't make sense at all. He was just that unlucky, probably.

Hinata looked almost disappointed, but a smile found its way again on his face and seeing him so bright and close made Takumi very self-conscious, so for once he was the one to back away instead of telling his retainer to move. He dressed as fast as he could.

“If you're done then we'll go, the food isn't going to be bought itself,” he said.

“Aww man, Oboro is going to yell at me for bringing her lunch late!” Hinata whined.

And just like that, they changed subjects and Takumi silently tried to stop committing every single scar he had seen on Hinata's body to memory.

 


End file.
